DW Inbox Buddy Fics
by soymilklatte
Summary: Fics written for the dwinboxbuddies event on Tumblr
1. Reassurance

Reassurance

{ written for dwinboxbuddies event }

Nine/Rose

* * *

"Well, go on then. Don't want to be late," he said whilst crossing his arms, standing at the console in his leather jacket, trying his best to look unaffected.

Rose was confused by the wall she could feel forming between them. "Doctor, it's just a birthday dinner for mum."

"I know."

"I invited you. You said, ' _I don't do domestics, Rose_.'"

"Yeah."

As she realized what was happening, she stepped towards him, raised a hand to his cheek, and his eyes closed by instinct. "I thought you knew. I'm always coming back to you, Doctor. Always." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "See you soon."

He nodded with a small smile, "I'll be here. Waiting."

"You better be," she said with a cheeky smile as she headed out the door.


	2. Future Planning

Future Planning

{ written for dwinboxbuddies but also fits for Tentoo's Day }

Tentoo/Rose

* * *

She finds him laying on a blanket on the roof with a picnic basket and a telescope.

Rose has just come back from Torchwood, having officially resigned her position. She has accomplished what she set out to do: find the Doctor, save the multi-verse. It's chilly so she pulls on a heavier cardigan and grabs another blanket before joining him.

Her head on his chest, listening to his single heart; already in love with the sound. They talk about the places they'll visit when their TARDIS is grown.


	3. Bedside Manner

Bedside Manner

Ten/Rose

Rose waits for this new Doctor to wake up.

* * *

She can hear Christmas music playing from somewhere yet Rose stubbornly remains sitting by this new Doctor's bedside no matter what her mum or Mickey think about it. (She didn't ask for and doesn't need their opinions or approval anyway.) She knows this man and doesn't know him and wants to know him – all at the same time and her emotions are leaving her overwhelmed, as though she's struggling to keep her head above water.

She feels guilty thinking it but she can't deny the thought when it flits through her head, he's a bit fit, and she knows that this is not the time to be having such trivial ideas but she's grateful for the reprieve nonetheless.

She can't make sense of anything, why he changed, why he won't wake up. What exactly happened after the truck and opening the TARDIS? Something about a song and a golden light and a howling wolf? It's all disjointed and she can't quite grasp it even as she knows it is vitally important that she does so.

She can hear the TARDIS more clearly now even though the ship sounds sluggish. Rose isn't worried too much because she has a theory that once the Doctor wakes up, the TARDIS will feel better too. She isn't certain how she knows this, she just does.

So Rose keeps listening to his hearts, wiping his brow, and hoping, for something, some kind of sign from him or the TARDIS or the universe. She needs reassurance, needs to know if she's helping at all. She needs a hug, well no, not just any hug, she needs one of his hugs.

She whispers, "Wake up. Please. Come back to me."


	4. Sweet

Sweet

Ten/Rose

* * *

The Doctor knows his current body has quite a sweet-tooth – bananas, jam, marmalade, all manner of nibbles. It isn't as though he can help that he simply adores sugary treats this time around. His recent discovery though of his favourite sweet throughout his long life took place at a small cafe on earth on a completely unremarkable afternoon whilst sharing some hot cocoa with the love of his lives.

What he learned was this: there is no dessert in the universe more delightful than snogging Rose Tyler when she tastes of chocolate and whipped cream.


	5. Holding Hands

Holding Hand

Nine/Rose

* * *

Rose never really understood what the big deal was with holding hands. It just wasn't something that ever really meant anything to her.

When she was little, her mum made Rose hold her hand whenever they went out. " _Don't let go of mummy's hand, Rose. We wouldn't want you to get lost_."

When she was in school she and her mates sometimes held hands but that was just silly kid stuff and sometimes silly teenage stuff. Rose would go along with it if one of her mates grabbed her hand but she was never one to initiate the casual touch.

She never held Jimmy's hand; he wasn't the type for simple touches – if it wasn't snogging or sex, he wasn't interested.

Mickey also wasn't into it, thought it was silly, something that only really happened in those silly girly movies, so she never bothered trying with him either.

It was when the Doctor first took her hand and said, " _Run_ ," in a dark basement where she had been nearly killed by living plastic (of all things) that she finally understood the simple, wonderful intimacy, the reassurance, the sense of safety, that came from holding someone's hand.

For the first time in her life Rose Tyler found that she never wanted to let go.


	6. Changing Opinions

Changing Opinions

Nine/Rose

* * *

The Doctor runs, from everything, and that has never been a secret. Anyone who has ever known him has quickly became well acquainted with this fact. He lives for travelling and adventure and he loathes sitting still. He does not do domestic. This is the way its always been and this was the way it was always going to be. Or it was until he met Rose Tyler.

She makes him want things he knows he shouldn't and maybe in the past he would have been able to keep himself at a distance but now, after the war and his loss of everything, he finds he doesn't have the will, the desire, or the strength to even try and push her away.

He still loves the travel and adventure (thankfully, Rose does too, maybe even more than he does sometimes) but now, he is just as content staying in and watching a film or reading together in the library or having a cuppa with the kindest woman he has ever had the privilege of knowing. He is grateful everyday that the TARDIS made him return and invite Rose to travel a second time. He is afraid to think of what his life might have become if he hadn't done so.

As long as Rose is by his side, the Doctor finds he no longer hates the idea of domestic. He no longer hates the idea of a lot of things.

If domestic is staying in the TARDIS with this remarkable woman, holding her, loving her, being loved by her, then he'll never run from it again. He isn't even sure why he had ever run from it at all.


End file.
